


What Ever Happens On Christmas Eve

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Eve, M/M, Misuse of Biotics, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a Christmas Eve party two of our crew members of the Tempest have a pleasurable night





	What Ever Happens On Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Christmas Eve

It had been a long night on Christmas Eve. A party was thrown for the holiday and the night was a late one as Scott and Gil got back to there room, kissing as the door opens and kicked shut just ands quick. 

Growling Scott slammed Gil up against the cold bulkhead, his biotic aura flaring around him as he sent electronic waves through his touch. 

The electrical waves sent shivers down Gil’'s spine an muffled groan escaping from his lips while he pressed back against Scott, his back to his chest as an opportunity to intensify the feeling. 

“'S-Scott” Gil whispered. 

“You've been working hard lately.. I think you deserve a reward. An early Christmas gift. What do you think?” Scott breathed out against Gil’'s ear, the smell of alcohol on his breath as his body shifted so he could fit against him perfectly. 

Gil grunted, His mind unable to form words when Scott wrapped his arms around him and tugged him against him. 

“I don't hear an answer…” Scott teases, his teeth biting down on his ear. The result earned him an gasp of breath. 

“Yes..” Gil whimpered, his hands trying to find something of Scott to grab a hold of. 

“I didn't hear you..” Scott teased again. This time his teeth scraping down Gil’s neck. His intentions were to get Gil to practically scream the answer he wanted. 

“Yes...” Gil said a bit louder. 

“What was that?” Scott asked, a grin on his face as he started to move his hands up and down, electrical waves shooting into and through Gil’'s body. 

Gil of course was a teaser, but Scott. Whenever Scott did it, it drove him crazy especially when he used his biotics. Which he was in fact doing right now just to get what he wanted.

“Yes!” Gil cried out, his head falling back to rest against his chest as he looked up into those ocean blue eyes.

“Good..” Scott purred out, his lips coming down, placing themselves on his as he kissed Gil deeply and slowly. 

Gil moaned against his lips, his own mouth responding to Scotts just as deeply as he felt Scotts hands slowly undo the buttons on his uniform, the sensation from his biotics causing him to moan again.

He felt Scotts tongue press against his teeth, requesting entrance to his mouth to which he granted.

Gil groaned against the feeling of Scott’'s tongue exploring his mouth, there tongues locking into combat with each a few moments later. 

Removing his shirt, Gil felt Scotts hands move up and down his exposed chest, rubbing and massaging the muscles that he knew were there.

Gasping, he broke there kiss to catch his breath, turning his head so he could breath a little easier. 

Sucking in a sudden breath, Gil’s hips bucked when Scott put his mouth to the fabric with his bulge. 

With a huff of laughter Scott teased his boyfriend, using his mouth or hands to press against his dick or balls, pulling the delicious moans out of Gil. 

“T-Tease” Gil hissed.

“I learned from the best” Scott said cheerfully.

Getting to work on his pants, Scott quickly removing them along with his boxers and tossed them away as Gil’s cock sprang free. His mouth watering, Scott wasted no time in taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, furthering drawing out the moans from his lover. 

Moaning loudly, Gil bucked his hips in response unable to control himself as he threw his head back, gripping some of Scott's hair pushing him further down onto his dick. 

Growling, Scott started to bob his head up and down aware of the grip in his hair and the moans that were coming from above him. 

Using one of his hands, he started to massage Gil’'s balls while he scraped his teeth against his shafts, hearing the sharp intake of breath it drew out of him. 

Releasing his dick from his mouth with an audible pop, Scott pumped on it a few times before he stood up, his eyes slightly glazed over and dilated as he smiled ever so slightly at Gils face. The engineers face was light up in bliss, his mouth open in the shape of an O, his eyelids opened ever so slightly as he leaned against the wall with a smirked on his face as he stared into space a little. 

“Hellooooo. Earth to bliss man, you in paradise or something?” Scott joked, his hand waving in front of Gils face as he pulled him as close as he could get him. 

Gil blinked at him a few times, his eyes opening fully, know fully glazed and dilated over as he growled and grabbed him, pulling him into a rough kiss. Gil’s hands removed his shirt and tossed it away his nails digging into Scott’'s skin, pulling a moan from the man when they were kissing, his hips bucking against his and causing friction as their cocks grinded against each other's. 

“Mmmm!” Scott mumbled, unable to say anything else as he was consumed by the passion behind Gil’'s mouth and hands, his mind and body trying to respond in earnest. 

Scott leads Gil to the bed, his heels hitting the bed and taking them both down with Gil landing on top of him with a drunk snicker. His mouth moved to his neck, Sucking and biting as he squeezed yge tip if his cock with his palm. 

“Oh Fuck!” Scott said his hips bucking into his hands, his body consumed with desire as Gil moved moved down his neck, kissing and sucking his way down his abs to his crotch. 

Looking up Gil grinned at his boyfriend, taking his shafts into his mouth as he went down own slowly his arms preventing the Pathfinder from bucking his hips into his mouth. 

He wanted him to enjoy this not rush it. So he swirled his tongue around it as he went down, moaning the whole time with Scott squirming above him.

The feeling so incredible that he wanted to buck his hips so bad, the urge so bad yet he held himself from trying. He knew Gil had found a way to prevent that from happening since their first night together, but he so bad wanted to; The pleasure, the despire, the passion was so overwhelming yet he needed this. Wanted it and more. He needed him buried inside him, needed to feel him so bad. It had been far too long since they could do this.

When Gil had him fully in his mouth, he sat there taking in the taste and giving him a few moments to breath before he would give his own gift. 

“Move god damn it” Scott whined at him.

Impatient bastard Gil thought to himself with a smirk his head bobbing up and down with his teeth scraping lightly the whole time. Wanting to draw this out as long as possible Gil slowed his speed moving his mouth off and back onto his dick teasing the tip on occasion with his tongue. 

What he was doing to him drove Scott crazy, his body trembled and shakes underneath his mouth, the heat from his mouth making his mind explode with pleasure, the agonizing pace making him wanting to release so bad, wanting so bad to let the load he had in his dick out. 

“Gil.. I need you.. I need you in me so bad. Please! Please I want to feel you sliding in and out of me! I need to feel your heat, your warmth, your skin against mine! Pleaseee!”

“So impatient..” Gil popped off his dick with a grin, moving off the bed to fetch the lube that was always stored in the nightstand and hopefully giving Scott a show while he was at it. 

Returning with the bottle, he opens the lids and spreads a good amount onto his fingers. Moving over top of him, he places his legs on his shoulders and starts circling and teasing his hole before pushing one in.

Scott gasped underneath him, his breathing hitched at the pain that was mixed with pleasure. Making slow scissor movements Gil added a second finger, only adding to the mixed feelings and adding the final one , the scissor movements increasing matching his boyfriends breathing speed as he stretched him open and went in deeper. 

Scott suddenly seen stars, Gil’'s fingers brushing up against his prostate as he cried out, the pleasure and pain so intense that his dick was leaking more precum than he had in along time. 

“G-Gil!” 

“Shhh..” Gil whispered against his ear, removing his fingers as he sat up and spread some lube onto his dick. He lined himself up with Scotts hole before pushing in slowly leaning down to kiss him and to help distract him from the pain of burying himself to the hilt. 

After several moments, Scott nods at Gil to move and rocks his hips to let him know he's ready to proceed. 

Gil moved back till only the tip was left inside before slamming back inside, Scott moaning and rocking his hips to meet his. 

Setting a pace Gil moved his shaft in and out of Scott slowly, but hard. His dick sliding in and out easily of the man his own moan coming from his lips as Scott squeezed around him with his heat. 

“Your so tight..” Gil moaned out, shifting his body ever so slightly to hit his sweet spot. Scott crying out at the explosion of pleasure and desire, his mouth demanding more and more of right there to be hit to which Gil obliged. 

The moans from Scott drove Gil crazy, he couldn't stop himself from increasing the speed with each thrust, his hips rocking faster and harder to meet Scotts eager body. 

At this pace he knew he wouldn't last much longer. This was way too good, the feeling of his dicking sliding in and out of him, his hips connecting with his and the moans from his lover made his climax ever so closer. 

Scott cried out his name, releasing his hot load all over their chests as Gil thrusts forward one last time and releases his cum into Scott. 

They ride out their orgasm together, bodies shaking, breathing hitched as they hold onto each other tightly. 

Pulling out, Gil collapses next to Scott, listening to the whimper he made while a shit eating grin splits his face. 

Pulling the man close, he kisses him on his lips lightly, pulling him against his chest while he does it.

“Best early Christmas gift ever…” Gil mutters, Scott already asleep against his chest as he follows him.


End file.
